Summer Carnival
by aconsultingwizard
Summary: A series of one shots written for the Hogarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : Summer Carnival
1. Surprise

**Title:** Surprise  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Word Count:** 794  
 **Prompts:  
** Hedge Maze : (word) Attack  
Face Painting : (character) Cho Chang  
 **Summary** : Teddy goes to stay with some friends and ends up in an unexpected situation.

* * *

"Please?"

Teddy sighed, shaking his head adamantly.

"Please."

He turned away so as to escape the wide eyed pleas of the girls in front of him.

"You know I'm not allowed."

"It's not going to hurt anyone. No one has to know anyway. You just have to find out what the surprise is, and then tell us. We can still pretend to be shocked when mum tells us."

At only 11, Raven was far smarter and more conniving than she had any right to be. She had her mother's wits, but Teddy was sure that she would be sorted into Slytherin when she got to Hogwarts because he'd never met a Ravenclaw so determined to have everything her own way.

Harry and Ginny had gone away for the summer, and as his grandparents had also been on holiday, Teddy had been passed around to varying family and friends. He didn't mind at all - despite Ginny's worries that he would be upset at the constant change he was really enjoying getting to meet new people.

His stay with Cho Chang and her husband, Sam, had been interesting, mostly because of their two daughters. He had been worried that he'd be bored - they were both several years younger than him, but Raven and Emily had proven to be excellent companions.

Except from times like these. As Raven started yet another round of trying to make him feel guilty about not helping them, he wondered whether he should just give in.

Cho and Sam had planned a surprise holiday at the end of the summer, a way of celebrating the last few weeks before Raven left for Hogwarts. Unfortunately, Raven was less keen on the idea of a surprise. She wanted to know everything, and had resorted to all kinds of ways of trying to work out what was planned.

One last attack on his conscience and Teddy caved in. "Fine. But I'm only doing it for ten minutes. If he doesn't tell me then you have to accept that it's not meant to be."

"Ten minutes?"

He nodded and she shrugged, clearly realising that that was the best offer she was going to receive.

Resigned to his duty, he was hardly surprised when she procured a set of her mother's clothes.

"I'm not putting those on." He protested, and Emily giggled.

"We won't look."

Muttering darkly to himself, Teddy got changed, thankful that at least he didn't need to wear a dress. Carefully he concentrated on what he could remember of Cho's face, trying to get the features right. It was hard to do specific people, especially those whom he didn't know.

The girls came rushing back in impatiently, ignoring his protests. Raven thrust a photograph into his hand and he looked at the picture of Cho. Slowly his features shifted and he grew taller. Emily shouted with excitement as suddenly her mother was standing in front of her.

Raven looked at him appraisingly, her hands on her hips. "The hair isn't quite right. But you'll do, I suppose."

He rolled his eyes at her and stepped forwards, trying to imitate Cho's walk. Emily was in hysterics and he pushed past her, heading towards the house.

As he opened the front door, he realised suddenly that he hadn't really thought his plan through. He had no idea what he was going to say, or how he was going to broach the subject of the surprise. It was too late to turn back though, as Sam suddenly stepped into the hallway and grinned at him.

"Cho! You're back early."

Teddy nodded mutely, pulling back as the man leaned in to kiss him. Sam stared at him strangely and he laughed, a high pitched odd sound that to his ears sounded nervous and guilty.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing" Teddy stuttered, hoping he wouldn't be discovered. "I- I'm fine."

Sam nodded, but his look of suspicion didn't disappear.

"I was just thinking... about the surprise?"

Teddy wished he sounded more confident. There was no way he was going to fool anyone, let alone the closest person to Cho.

"The surprise?"

There was a giggle from behind the door and Sam turned around, pulling it open to reveal the girls. In his shock, Teddy lost his concentration. Emily gasped and Sam turned to look as his wife slowly began to shrink, her long hair shortening and turning lighter.

Within moments, Teddy was standing there, shamefaced. Fortunately for him, Sam was used to his daughters' cunning tricks. Immediately the two turned and ran, their father hot on their heels, leaving Teddy time to escape.


	2. Rescue

**Title:** Rescue  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** K **  
** **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Word Count:** 875  
 **Prompts:  
** Hook-A-Duck: (Plot Point) Freeing a House Elf (Not Dobby or Winky)  
Face Painting: (Character) Hokey  
 **Author's Note:** This imagines Hokey didn't die, and assumes a long life expectancy of House elves.  
 **Summary** : Molly, Victoire, and Teddy think they can save the world, and Teddy gets stuck in a somewhat uncomfortable situation.

* * *

"Here you go Teddy."

Molly handed him a vial and he stared at the dark potion suspiciously. "Why do I have to drink it? I'm always the one who has to shift - for once can't one of you?"

"You have the most experience. Obviously you're the best of all of us at imitation so you're far less likely to be caught."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "It's not exactly difficult."

"That's easy for you to say."

"Anyway, I've already done my part. You have no idea how difficult it was to get a hair off that house elf." Molly crossed her arms and watched him expectantly.

Teddy wrinkled his nose at the thought and turned to Victoire. "Why can't you do it?"

Victoire laughed. "Do you really want to see me turn into a tiny wrinkly house elf? What if I get stuck that way?"

"And you're not concerned about my fate?"

"Oh Teddy" She giggled again. "We both know my beauty would be a far greater loss."

He punched her lightly for her conceitedness, but they both knew that he wouldn't risk it. Sighing, he turned to Molly. "Fine. But do I really have to drink the potion? Can't I just use my metamorphmagus magic?"

She frowned at him. "We've been over this. The limitations you would be forcing onto your body - it could be really dangerous."

"So's polyjuice - a house elf isn't human - you're not supposed to-"

She waved her hands dismissively. "We've made some... modifications. Trust me, this is something Professor Malfoy and I have been working on. It will be fine."

Molly was definitely the brains of the trio. Her steady determination was the thing that had brought them together. Victoire provided the cunning - she was creative and never short of an outrageous plan. She wasn't afraid to take risks, and would stop at nothing to ensure they suceeded. He, Teddy, didn't have an obvious role. His abilities had proved useful, but that wasn't the only reason they kept him around. He was the rebellious one, the one who really revelled in the whole thing. And as such, he certainly wasn't going to back down from the challenge.

They'd all had to listen to Hermione's lectures as children, and had become obsessed with the idea of justice. They'd been inspired to rebel against society, to stand up for the defenceless creatures of the world. To date, they'd rescued three goblins, a house elf, and several pixies. Of course no one could ever know that they were responsible - in the eyes of the law it was stealing to set the creatures free.

Inspired by his thoughts, Teddy took a swig from the small bottle, downing its contents. Immediately he retched, disgusted by the taste.

"Sorry." Molly apologised. "I should have warned you."

Immediately waves of pain overcame him. The transformation was nothing like when he used his metamorphmagus ability. His head throbbed, his stomach felt like it was turning itself inside out, and the whole world was suddenly disorientating. Rapidly, he shrank down. His eyes felt like they were on fire, and a sharp pain in his ears had him gasping for relief.

Finally it stopped, leaving him lying on the ground in a pile of clothes far too big for him. Groaning, he crawled out of the pile and Victoire tossed him a scrap of material. He tied it around himself as best he could, fumbling with his now oversized fingers. Molly chuckled to watch, and he glared at her.

Victoire stepped forwards and smirked at him. "Fabulous. So, one last run through of the plan. The house elf should be in the garden for the next couple of hours. We'll help you sneak in, and if anyone sees you just pretend that you're on your way out. Bear in mind you can't actually do any elf magic. The house elf - her name's Hokey. She's very old, and confused most of the time, so no one should question you too much. She might be difficult to convince - she's very traditional, but these owners definitely mistreat her. Apparently these people had a hand in the death of her previous owner, so she's not particularly loyal to them. Let her know she'll still be able to work, but in better conditions."

Teddy rolled his eyes. They'd gone over the plan a million times.

* * *

Half an hour later and two identical house elves appeared next to the girls, where they had been waiting anxiously. It was impossible to tell them apart, until one of them opened their mouth and spoke in Teddy's voice. The other one burst into tears.

"She'll be alright." Teddy said. "Now, please remove this."

Molly bit her lip. "There isn't an antidote. It takes an hour to wear off."

Teddy frowned. "How long has it been?"

Victoire looked at her watch and grinned smugly. "Thirty-four minutes"

"You mean...?" Teddy's words trailed off in horror.

"Yep. You're stuck like this for a while yet." She giggled, and Molly was only slightly more sympathetic.


	3. Family

**Title:** Family **  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Word Count:**  
 **Prompts:  
** Carousel: (plot point) graduation from Hogwarts  
Face Painting: Minerva McGonagall  
 **Author's Note:** N/A  
 **Summary** : It's Teddy's graduation day, and a somewhat bittersweet moment.

* * *

Teddy walked through the halls of Hogwarts hand in hand with Victoire. Dominique followed a couple of steps behind.

He looked around, trying to take in everything, one last time. It was his last day at Hogwarts and in only a few hours he would walk across the stage and graduate. Dominique hurried forwards and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's it like to be leaving?" She asked, and he smiled.

"I guess I'm nervous but-" he paused, and shrugged. "I'm ready."

Victoire pulled him closer and planted a kiss on his cheek. He knew she was worried about him going, but he thought it would do her good.

They would all miss him. No one had been discreet about that fact. Suddenly he chuckled, knowing what would cheer them up.

Immediately his face began to lengthen and his height dropped. Dominique clapped her hands at the transformation and Victorie frowned to see her boyfriend suddenly develop wrinkles.

Seconds later, Professor McGonagall stood before them, smirking. The two girls fell about in fits of laughter as Teddy began to imitate the headmistress.

He turned to Dominique, frowning. "Your cloak is unfastened and your hair's a mess, young lady."

Dominique giggled, punching him lightly in the shoulder. Victoire smiled, and Teddy turned to her. "As for you - I've certainly seen some inappropriate behaviour from you recently."

She blushed and Dominique pretended to throw up. He loved to entertain them with his metamorphmagus ability, but he didn't often imitate teachers. As head boy, he tried to toe the line as much as possible, but it was the last day, and they all deserved a little fun.

Just as he had begun to sing, imitating McGonagall's voice, the girls stopped laughing and their faces suddenly flickered from amusement to horror and Teddy's heart dropped as a sharp voice rang out through the halls.

"Mr Lupin."

Teddy turned around in shock, his features quickly shifting back to his own face. "Professor - I didn't mean..."

Minerva watched her face change back into that of the head boy. The headmistress' expression was even more stern than usual as she raised an eyebrow at the boy. She didn't say anything however, and he noticed a far away look in her eyes. Teddy shifted foot to foot, and waited to be reprimanded.

Instead the witch smiled, and he frowned in confusion.

"You remind me so much of your father. It's good to see you having fun."

Victoire and Dominique waved quickly and than stepped away, leaving Teddy alone with the headmistress.

"He would have been so proud of you, if he could have been here today." Teddy noticed tears glistening in the corners of her eyes and he took a deep breath. He had lived with the pitying regretful looks of those around him. Those who had known his parents couldn't help but see them in him.

"To see his son graduate as head boy, as one of the best students in the year, with a job lined up at the Ministry..." she tailed off. Teddy was moved by the emotion behind her words. Over the year, as head boy, he'd got to know and respect the woman, and to see her so choked up meant a lot to him.

His year at Hogwarts was littered with children who would be missing parents to watch them graduate, but few had had both parents stolen by the war. He would however, be surrounded by friends and loved ones, those he'd met at Hogwarts and those who had helped to bring him up.

"Edward, it has been such a privilege to teach you. To have a Lupin at Hogwarts again... well I can't say it hasn't been stressful, having you all here to run amock in my school." Teddy chuckled at her stern look. "But I know that both of them would be overjoyed to see the way you have spent your time here. Trying though it might have been, to see you balancing mischief and schoolwork, you have done so admirably. You have lived up to every expectation of that badge."

Teddy nodded. "Thank you professor. And you have been the best, most supportive teacher anyone could have asked for. I will never forget the care you've given me, despite my treacherous avoidance of Gryffindor."

Minerva smiled at his joking tone. "I'm sure your mother would have had something to say if you were sorted anywhere but Hufflepuff."

Teddy nodded. "Thank you."

Some of her briskness returned, and the headmistress withdrew a handkerchief from the folds of her robes and blew her nose. "Yes. Well. I have a lot to do... I'll see you in the Great Hall later."

He stepped back and let the headmistress bustle forwards to carry on with the preparations for the graduation ceremony.

* * *

Less than an hour later he stood on the stage of the Great Hall, looking out at the faces watching him. He joined the applause as his counterpart, the head girl, finished her speech, and then stepped forwards to begin his.

He saw Harry and Ginny sitting with Ron and Hermione near the front, their faces beaming up at him. Their children sat behind them, surrounded by other members of the Weasley clan. They were the people who had helped to bring him up, inviting him into their families with grace and kindness.

James and Albus grinned and gave him thumbs up, whilst the younger kids waved excitedly. Dominique and Roxanne sat together, their arms linked, and Victoire sat beside them, presumably to supervise. She smiled at him, letting a feeling of love wash over him.

His eyes moved forwards to fall on Andromeda, his grandmother. The woman had always been there for him, to love him and care for him. She had been the parent he never had. Her face was full of pride and she beamed at him.

It would be impossible for him to find the words to thank all of the people who had loved him in the way they deserved, but as he opened his mouth and began to speak he hoped they already knew how grateful he was.


	4. Switch

**Title:** Switch **  
** **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** K **  
** **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Word Count:** 643  
 **Prompts:  
** Hedge Maze: (word) aggressive, (scenario) sunset, (character) Romilda Vane  
Face Painting: Romilda Vane  
 **Author's Note:** There's nothing that says Romilda's a metamorphmagus, but nothing says she isn't either so...  
 **Summary** : Teddy receives some training in his metamorphmagus abilities.

* * *

Teddy stepped out into the garden cautiously, following the dark haired woman in front of him. He hardly knew what to do, but he was willing to give anything a shot. For months he'd been struggling, changing at random, uncontrollably. He wasn't in control of his metamorphmagus ability. It was becoming embarrassing. He couldn't attend the local muggle school - had had to be taken out of class and then home taught. Everyone looked at him like he was some kind of freak, the boy who's face could melt away at any moment. He'd become aggressive, lashing out at those who teased him, and then instantly regretting it.

Finally, his grandmother had found a woman who had experience with the process of learning to control it.

Of course, if his mother had been there, it would have been so much easier. None of this would be necessary. Nevertheless, he would give this woman a chance to help.

When they'd reached the patio at the end of the garden, the woman turned to face him. He had no idea why they had to be outside to practice - she had offered no explanation whatsoever. It was beautiful - the sun was setting and the sky was stained a brilliant orange. The grass was crisp below his feet, but there was a slight chill in the air. Teddy sighed.

The woman was strange. She had floated into their kitchen an hour later than expected and introduced herself as Romilda Vane. A strange smell of incense had followed her and she had immediately led him outside.

Her method of teaching was odd too. They talked, drank tea, seemed to do everything except actually transform. Teddy was surprised, but at the end of the night, he was enjoying himself, and found that he was looking forward to their next session.

* * *

Three months later and Romilda pushed open the garden gate. It had been an interesting few months. When Harry had found out who was teaching his godson, he had been concerned. They had clashed at school, and he'd had reservations about her ability to teach. Apparently she had an aggressive and clingy personality, but Harry had admitted that he hadn't known her well, and that she could have changed.

Teddy had loved the lessons, and now they were drawing to a close. As if to prove just how capable he was, he stepped out of the house, making Romilda laugh in surprise.

She was standing opposite herself. It was like looking in a mirror, although her other self wasn't reflected, but an identical twin. She giggled, and Teddy moved towards her. Clearly he'd been watching her carefully over the course of their lessons, because he had captured her mannerisms quite remarkably. From the sway in his step to the flick of his hair, he looked exactly like her.

"Two can play at that game." She remarked, quickly focusing on morphing.

Immediately, both Teddy and Romilda were standing looking at themselves. Teddy's chuckles were interrupted by the door opening. Andromeda peered out, waving to Teddy. "Romilda! Come on in."

Teddy smiled wickedly before opening his mouth. Romilda was amazed by the accuracy of his impression when he spoke. "Lovely to see you Andromeda. How are you?"

"Wonderful, thank you very much my dear. Come through, I've just baked a lemon cake. You can leave my grandson out there to clear up the mess though."

Romilda turned to look at the gardening equipment littered on the front lawn. Teddy smirked at his tutor and began to move forwards. Romilda frowned and transformed back into herself. Andromeda watched in surprise, looking from one Romilda to another. "Teddy?"

They both burst out laughing at her confusion, leaving her standing hopelessly in the doorway, until eventually she relented and gave them both cake.


End file.
